Shining Admiration
by Necrolily
Summary: Love only buffers so much in a relationship  OcxOc fluff, and shiny paint.


This is a little crack piece semi requested by Ever-After-Thy-Love. It's a small thing between her Oc Shriek and my Backdrop.

I do not own transformers. However I do own atleast three character (portrayed or mentioned) bellow and Ever owns the little magpie mech (Shriek)

* * *

><p>Their relationship was an odd one in their life.<p>

It was a push and pull line of work.

One would pull, the other would push, and their timing usually left them with horrible footing and wound them up in a mess together on the floor. Nothing more than tangled heap of limbs and light laughter and no worse for ware.

A strange duo for a pair of Decepticons but a pair all the same and it seemed something to stay.

But every couple had their snags, even little ones

"Hun I need some intake room..." A light sigh left his vents as the chameleon mech glanced back to his all to clingy mate as the thief was all but draped on him.

And of course his words fell on deaf audios. With a huff the haggard male simply resorted to zapping his poor obsessed partner, shocking the other back into reality.

"Hu..? What? "

"Intake room..."

"Oh.. sorry." He wasn't but the slight shuffle and the feel of the cooler air on his armor at least told the troubled analyst his wish had been granted.

"Thank you love." Delicate scales rippled along his form at the relief though it didn't last long when the light caught and cast back by the structures hit his optics wrong and glinted with a purple hue. "Ugh... this paint is awful."

For a week now Backdrop had been forbid from any field duty, and had become personally room bound, since the day his entire frame had been dosed in a mix of metallic purples and binding compounds that was Lux's personal recipe.

Of course, no one could accuse the femme of doing a poor job of painting, even if it was just a surprise assault. On average Backdrop might even say the odd shimmering plethora of royal, lilac, and near maroon tones would be beautiful. Just not on him or his scales.

Needless to say, his mate had had his own drastic reaction to the paint, his... had just been far more enthusiastic. Shriek was obsessed... and had been leaving no more than inches between he and his partner since the light caught the new detail job and had been hopelessly in love since.

Backdrop absolutely adored his mate, no doubt. His spark bonded, his protector, his beloved, the father of their sparkling and so much more. But love could only buffer so much.

The dreamy idolizing stares, the far off smiles, the glancing touches, the ignorance of the term PERSONAL SPACE!

Not to mention the nights when the other was a dizzying whirl of affection and the days when he became a terrible jealous monster if anyone so much as TOUCHED the newly painted mech.

It wouldn't be so bad if it had been in Shriek's personality to begin with, but it wasn't and it was killing the analyst. Vents opening wide to gust a heavy sigh, Backdrop bent over his desk and hide his face in his arms.

Even Fox had the sneak in just to see him and Primus forbid if they be remotely close maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration but it might as well be true because it was the way he felt.

Being visible to the optics of others so long wasn't helping much either.

Careful digits were grazing across his back now, drifting about the expanse of his lower spine and drifting down about his hips. Adoring and delicate. Reverent. As if Backdrop were one of his pilfered gems or amassed jewelry or some glimmering prize.

When a stray line was tied down, adding objectifying to the multiple offenses of his bonded, the scaled mech felt something snap.

Snapping into an upright position and whirling about in his seat, scales flared and optics narrow and burning, to glare at Shriek.

"Stop it."

"Hmm..?" The thief cocked his helm, optics wide and innocent above his mask as he lowered his servo away, yet again not hearing the very words he spoke.

"STOP IT! It's driving me crazy! This paint is agitating enough as it is! I don't need you to add to that! So stop. Touching. Me!"

Sharply he turned once more, digits stabbing at the screen and keys of his console as he set back to work, turning the force of the glare on the soft glow of his reports and the faint reflection of his partner at his back, helm still cocked and a trace of confusion evident even in the face of the living glass.

"Dear..."

Backdrop Only continued to stare at his work.

"Love..?"

Still silence.

The fingers returned at his back and Shriek prodded once more.

"WHAT?" Spinning about and snarling at the infuriatingly calm, almost amused, mech at his back the analyst finally gave in.

"You have something on your back."

Fury ran thin and confusion swept through his form as every bit of posturing and intimidation failed him in the moment as his form nearly went limp. "..What?"

With light chuckles Shriek tapped at their bond link and sent him the image that graced his own optics before hand. Backdrop felt his optics flicker.

Lux never could be persecuted for a bad paint job but no one said she was professional all the time.

Spread out on his back, in pristine white paint, stood out the design of what any human who favored cartoons would call a chibi of some sort blowing a kiss. It stood above an arrow that ran right down along the curve of his spine and pointed at his aft and two neat, curvy words that read: 'Kiss This'.

Mouth hung in an o and faceplates flushed, Backdrop attempted to stutter his indignation and came up short. All so much to his mates amusement.

"You're so cute when your mad~"

"Shut up and go back to staring..."


End file.
